Egypt (Tutankhamun)
Egypt led by Tutankhamun is a custom civilization mod by JFD, with contributions from Janboruta, DarthKyofu, Regalman, DMS, Alga, Sukritact and Danrell. This mod requires Brave New World. It is part of the 12 Days of Africa event. Overview 'Egypt' Few civilizations have left such an indelible mark on history as that of Egypt. Living astride the mighty Nile River for some 5,000 years, Egypt is one of the oldest surviving civilizations on the planet. Among many other firsts, Egypt is credited with the invention of writing around 3000 BC. Using sophisticated mathematics, Egyptian scholars plotted the movement of the planets with great precision. And of course, the Egyptians were the ancient world's greatest architects, creating monuments and temples that still awe and inspire us today. Tutankhamun Tutankhamun (also known as Tutankhamen and `King Tut') is the most famous and instantly recognizable Pharaoh in the modern world. His golden sarcophagus is now a symbol almost synonymous with Egypt. His name means `living image of god Amun’. He was born in the year 11 of the reign of Pharaoh Amenhotep IV (better known as Akhenaten, r. 1353-1336 BCE) c. 1345 BCE and died, some claim mysteriously, in c.1327 BCE at the age of 17 or 18. He became the celebrity pharaoh he is today in 1922 CE when the archaeologist Howard Carter discovered his almost-intact tomb in the Valley of the Kings. While it was initially thought that Tutankhamun was a minor ruler, whose reign was of little consequence, opinion has changed as further evidence has come to light. Today Tutankhamun is recognized as an important pharaoh who returned order to a land left in chaos by his father's political-religious reforms and who would no doubt have made further impressive contributions to Egypt's history if not for his early death. 'Dawn of Man' "The sun rises with you, O' illustrious Tutankhamun. You were the son of the radical Akhenaten, but when you came to the throne in 1345 BC, you sought to overturn your father's monotheist religion and to restore Egypt's ancient cults. You dispatched embassies to make peace with your father's enemies and architects to restore the great temples that he had forsaken. Had you not perished so young in both your life and reign, your legacy as a great king might have become unsurpassable. He who is the living image of Amun, Tutankhamun, the great religious centres of Egypt lay in waste. Can you honour those kings and gods that came before you and restore their tombs and temples? Can you bring peace and harmony to Egypt where once there was only strife and division? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Behold, I am Tutankhamun - the living image of Amun. You walk these halls in my name. What brings you?" Defeat: "I curse you and your gods." Unique Attributes Strategy Tutankhamun is clever. It’s rare that you see a civilization where what kicks the system into overdrive is the UB – it’s even rarer when it’s this cyclical. The UA depends on WLTKDs being active; there’s no easy way of getting them to be active. The UU can move after buying during WLTKD (and can only be bought), and actually costs no maintenance. The UB’s the gem. Triggering WLTKDs in the city it was built and in all cities that have a Mortuary Temple, as well as being available earlier, means that you could get a lot of WLTKDs going for a good while, and bouncing it off to really power up your cities. Surprisingly, this works really well as a Liberty Civ, with some leaning towards Piety. Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''JFD'': Author, Code, Design, Research, Text *''DarthKyofu'': UU Icon, Leaderscene *''DMS'': Leaderscene *''Janboruta'': UU Icon *''Alga'': UU Icon *''Regalman'': Map *''Sukritact'': UU Flag *''Danrell'': UU Model Category:JFD Category:Mesopotamic Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:All Civilizations Category:Egypt Category:12 Days of Africa